Perfect Match
by ScienceIsAwesome
Summary: Based off of "Tori Goes Platinum." During the second time Tori and Beck almost kiss, they really DO kiss, and Jade is there to see it. Heartbroken, Andre comforts her. What happens? Find out! Written in Jade's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone, got a different story for you all this time. This one's a JANDRE one-shot. Takes place in the episode "Tori Goes Platinum," right around the second attempt where Beck tries to kiss Tori and Jade sees them over the webcam. Only, the kiss happens for real, and Jade sees it. Find out what happens! Well, anyways, hope you like it. :)**

****WARNING: THIS STORY IS NOT BADE, TANDRE, OR BORI FRIENDLY. THERE IS IN FACT, MAJOR HEARTBREAK OVER BADE, SUGGESTED MINOR HEARTBREAK OVER TANDRE, AND CRIITICISM OVER BORI. EVEN THOUGH I'M A SMALL FAN OF BADE MYSELF, AND TANDRE IS MY FAVORITE PAIRING, IT DOES NOT END HAPPILY FOR EITHER OF THEM HERE. IF YOU ARE A PASSIONATE BADE OR TANDRE SHIPPER WHO WISHES TO SEE HAPPY ENDINGS, THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOU. AND IF YOU'RE A PASSIONATE BORI SHIPPER WHO WISHES TO HEAR NO POINTED CRITICISM TOWARDS YOUR FAVORITE PAIRING, THIS STORY ISN'T FOR YOU EITHER. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR UNHAPPINESS CAUSED BY PAIRING DISAGREEMENTS.** **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, nor will I ever.**

* * *

_**Perfect Match**_

_Important Character Roles:_

_Jade West – Protagonist_

_Andre Harris – Supporting Character_

_Tori Vega – Antagonist_

_Beck Oliver – Semi-Antagonist/Object of Conflict_

I couldn't believe what I had just seen. Beck, who had been my boyfriend for three years, and who I was thinking of getting back together with recently, was completely, truly over me. And even worse than that, he chose Vega as his new girlfriend. _Vega_ of all girls! Well, maybe not _all_ girls – Trina was worse. But seriously! What did she have that I didn't? Well, okay, I'll admit that I was being a jerk to Beck that day. But still, I just _knew_ having her in our group was a bad idea! People always tell me that I was just jealous, but look what just happened. For some reason, Vega always got _everything_ other girls dream for! And that included the ability to make a lot of guys fall for her – first Robbie (for a little while at the beginning), then Andre (even if he wouldn't admit it, he's been crushing on her _hard_ ever since she came along), and now Beck. I always had a feeling that the "stage kiss" that happened between them during that alphabetical improv scene that day was more than that. And from what I had just seen on Cat's laptop, it looked like I was right –Vega and Beck liked each other. Enough to not really care about anyone else. Including me.

"Typical of Vega and Cat to forget to close the video chat," I mumbled to myself sadly, as I tried not to have an emotional break down, but was failing. For some reason, I thought things would be different if I _didn't _just see what happened.

_**FLASHBACK (TO A MOMENT AGO)**_

_Then why can't we kiss?" Beck asked Vega from on-screen. _

Because you're mine, Beck! Not Vega's, _I had thought to myself. _

"'_Cause, 'cause of Jade."_ _To say that surprised me would have been an understatement. I always thought Beck would be the one to say that, not Vega._

"_Jade and I broke up," Beck replied in a casual tone, making it hurt even more. _

Why did I have to be such a jerk to him that day?

"_Yeah, but kissing your friend's ex-boyfriend-"_

"_Wait, wait. Since when are you and Jade friends? Last week, she took your hamburger, and rubbed it against her bare foot!"_

_I couldn't help but nod slightly as Beck said that. I had indeed done such a thing. _Even so, it looks like she was asking for it, if she nearly kissed Beck.

"_What?! I ate feet meat?!"_

_I mentally smirked to myself._ Yes you did, Vega. Yes you did.

"_And, she took your spot in the platinum music awards."_

Really Beck? You might as well be begging Vega to let you kiss her. That wasn't my fault! You're the one who pretty much made her lose her spot! _I was to find out just minutes later how ironic the first part of that thought was._

"_Look – I mean – I guess Jade and I aren't really friends friends, but we're – kind of friends. I think. And – kissing her ex-boyfriend? I can't do that to a friend."_

_I almost sighed in relief, as I began to close the laptop. Even though it still hurt to see Beck and Vega liking each other, at least they didn't cross the boundaries. However, just when I had almost closed the laptop, I heard more talk from on-screen. _

"_Come on. I'm over Jade, and we're not getting back together ever again. Besides, you know you want to. Don't pretend you don't." _

_It felt like someone had driven a dagger through my heart and was twisting It back and forth, as I felt it break over that comment._ Oh no, he didn't. He didn't just say that! _I thought, yanking open the lid again. But all I did was confirm what I already knew – Beck _was_ over me. He didn't love me anymore, and he most certainly _did_ just say that. And even worse, how I knew was, I saw him leaning towards Vega again, like he had done a while ago. And now, their foreheads were pressed against each other's._

Oh, no, this can't be happening! He's not gonna do it! He can't do it! I had misheard – he _wasn't_ over me, and we _were _gonna get back together.

_Vega looked back at him, still an uncertain look in her eyes. Well, at least _she_ still wasn't too sure. At this point, I would take _anything_ that would keep them from kissing. Even though it hurt to know that they liked each other, I would somehow feel a little better if they didn't cross the line there._

_Vega smiled at Beck. "Well, okay, I'll stop pretending. Come here, you." And before I could wonder if I heard _that_ right, their lips were locked together, and their arms were around each other._

_My world crashed, as I looked at the live recording of their make-out session. _This isn't happening, _I thought._ Maybe it was just a bad dream. Maybe I would wake up soon. Maybe…

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I closed my eyes, pinched myself, and opened them again, only to confirm that this was no dream. It was a living nightmare. Beck liked Vega over me. And now, it looks like they were gonna end up together.

My eyes began to heat up, as they filled with tears, and my vision got blurred out. _No, I can't cry. I'm not gonna cry. I'm _Jade West_, damn it!_ But who was I kidding? I felt my heart sink even further into my chest, as tears began to flow down my face. I covered my eyes, not wanting people to see, and began to run out of the room, ignoring Mason's protests that the show was about to start. Who cared about the stupid show, when you just found out your ex-boyfriend who you still had strong feelings for just said that he was over you, and kissed a girl you didn't like right in front of you (kind of)?

"Hey, Jade, are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice call out to me, which belonged to Andre. Hearing his voice had made me feel a little better, because it reminded me that I always some caring friends like him, Cat, and even _Robbie_ (although I certainly don't act like it) to turn to, when I felt down like this. But for now, I just wanted to be left alone. So I continued to walk away, without saying a word.

I walked away from the backstage dressing room until I found another dressing room that was empty, and open. I went inside, and closed the door, which didn't have a lock on it. In there, having some peace, I allowed my tears to become full-out sobs, as I sat there and cried in peace. All the while, the only thoughts that ran through my mind were: _Beck doesn't love me anymore_ and_ I'm gonna murder Vega._

I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door, quickly accompanied by a voice.

"Jade? Can I come in?"

Andre again.

If it were almost anyone else, I would simply have shouted for them to go away. But seeing as how Andre was one of my best friends and could usually make me feel better, I walked over and opened the door, trying to pull myself together.

Andre's friendly face greeted me with concern. He walked in, closing the door behind him, as he sat in the chair next to the one I had been sitting in. I sat back down to join him, and looked at him, still trying to stifle my sobs.

"Jade, listen," he began. I could swear his voice had a sad tone in it too, and that he was also trying to hold himself back from crying about something. But I thought nothing of it, and let him continue. "I know you probably still liked Beck, and was thinking of getting back together with him, and-"

"W-wait," I said between my sniffles, cutting him off. How did he know what I was crying about? "How did you know?"

Andre gave me a sad look. "I saw them over the laptop screen. The one you were looking at before running out, I'm guessing? Either way, I saw them, and I just _knew_ that was why you were crying. After all, you don't date someone for 3 years and forget about them that easily, even if _you_ break up with _them_."

I had a slightly surprised expression on my face. Were they _really_ having a full-blown make-out session like I thought?

"Y-You s-saw?" I choked out. I was calming down, being in the comfort of a friend's presence, but was still crying.

Andre nodded. "They looked pretty into it too. I swear I could hear their smooching noises over the video chat!."

My sobs returned again after hearing that. "I'm a failure, Andre! I shouldn't have let him go that easily!" I sobbed into his chest.

Andre patted my head and stroked my hair comfortingly as he spoke again, in his soothing voice that was music to my ears this moment. "Jade, you're not a failure. It's just, it happened. Beck and Tori like each other. But that doesn't mean it was all _your_ fault. It's nobody's. Things just happen."

"It_ is_ my fault. If I hadn't been a jerk to Beck that day, we would still be together, and maybe he wouldn't have ended up kissing Vega! And then, I-I-I always _knew_ having Vega around wasn't a good idea!"

Andre looked hurt from that. It was then that I saw glints of tears in his eyes, and realized what I had just said. Andre still liked – more like _loved_ – Vega, and she had always been blind to it. Only now, he had no chance with her. And what I had just said, would only add to his heartbreak. So in a way, he was feeling a miniature version of my pain. But miniature or not, it was pain all the way. Suddenly, I felt bad about saying what I had said, and had an urge to comfort _him_, instead of _him_ comforting _me_ like what the original plan was.

"A-Andre, I-I'm sorry. I-I know that this must still hurt for you, and what I said a moment ago-"

Andre pressed a finger against my lips. "It's okay Jade. Actually, I could see it happening too. Tori always seemed to have a thing for Beck, and I had always been a little suspicious whether or not that stage kiss they shared was actually a stage kiss. I just can't believe _Beck _was the one to see through Tori's façade, and not me. She's not gonna forgive me now," Andre said sadly.

I managed to stop crying and blink away the tears, as I felt Andre's arms still holding me close. I looked up at him, and gave him a little smile. "Thanks Andre," I said, meaning every word of it.

Andre smiled a sad, sympathetic smile at me. "I just wish I could help a little more than this."

Looking back at my best guy friend, I suddenly realized something. It may have sounded crazy, especially considering what I had just gotten out of and our past history of just being friendly towards each other and nothing else, but I was almost certain of it. I _liked_ Andre. More than a friend. I know it sounded crazy, and like I was using him as a rebound. But I would _never_ do that to a friend. Even I, Jade West, wasn't that inconsiderate. No, this was real affection. And to make it sound even crazier, that moment I realized something else: Andre might have been the one I _loved_, not Beck.

Smiling at him, feeling a whole lot better than before, I spoke up. "Well, there is _one_ thing you could do."

He gave me a questioning look. "And what's that?" he asked.

"This," I said, before wrapping my arms around his neck, and pulling him towards me as I pressed our lips together. Initially, Andre tensed up, and tried to move back, but I only hugged him tighter. After several seconds, he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me as I felt him kiss me back. We went on like this, savoring our deep, passionate, sweet, spark-filled kiss. Only about a minute later, when we both needed to breathe, did we break apart.

Foreheads pressed against each other and breathing heavily, we both gazed into each other's eyes, smiling at what we had just done.

"So, feeling better? Got what you wanted?" Andre whispered.

In answer, I smiled as I gave him another short, but equally passionate kiss. "Yes," I whispered, when I let him go. "This is perfect."

Andre smiled back. "Me too. And I also got what I wanted – you."

I gave him a playful smirk. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Taking my hands in his, Andre looked at me sincerely. "Will you be my girlfriend, Jade West?"

I beamed. "Definitely. For now on, I'm claiming you as mine. Forever." I've always liked to be a little possessive.

Andre smirked. "Am I really yours? I don't know…"

I lightly and playfully nudged him. "Hey, watch it!"

Andre laughed. "All yours."

And with that, we shared another long, passionate kiss. This felt so right – our hands intertwined, the hugs, the kisses. Maybe things happened roughly after a while between Beck and I, but Andre and I were truly a perfect match. And this time, I wasn't gonna let that be ruined.

* * *

**AN: So there you have it. My first Jandre story. I hope you liked it. :) Review please!**


	2. Author's Note PLEASE READ AND REPLY

**Hey, Jandre shippers. So, I was just considering taking this story, and writing a multi-chapter story based off of this one. It'll still start the same way as this one, but note that if I do, the plot will be different because it won't be compressed. As SwagTuesdays suggested to me, I could have made it so that a little more happened between Andre and Jade before the lovey-dovey stuff. Well, I had some ideas, and so I'm considering taking his/her (sorry, I don't know your gender, and really can't tell by your name) suggestion. Only, I'm gonna probably make it so that A LOT happens between them before the romance, and the multi-chapter story will span years in terms of plot (there'll be a big gap of time between two of the first chapters). So anyways, sounds good?Bbad? Should I do it? Leave me a review to tell me, please! And if enough people want it, I'll give it a go! :) **


End file.
